I'll be Home for Christmas
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jedes Weihnachten kommt Tony nach Hause, aber dieses Weihnachten wird sein letztes sein.


**Titel:** I'll be Home for Christmas

**Autor:** meteorfire

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Supernatural/Angst

**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, Gibbs/Shannon, angedeutetes Gibbs/Jenny  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, weder NCIS noch der Film "The Bishop's Wife."

**Inhalt:** Jedes Weihnachten kommt Tony nach Hause, aber dieses Weihnachten wird sein letztes sein.

**Wortanzahl:** 1097 Wörter

**I'll be Home for Christmas**

Gibbs arbeitete wieder am Boot und leise erklingen aus dem Radio Melodiefetzen von Bing Crosbys Interpretation von „I'll be Home for Christmas." Jedes Weihnachten verbrachte er damit am Boot zu arbeiten, das Radio leise spielend, Bourbon an seiner Seite. Genauso wie das Jahr davor, waren seine Gedanken wie gewöhnlich auf die, die er verloren hatte, konzentriert: seine Mum, Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny, Tony...

Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten konnte er sich vorstellen, dass seine Mutter und Shannon auf den Stufen saßen, leise miteinander redend, ihn nachsichtig lächelnd betrachtend, während Kelly drunter und drüber und um das Gerüst des Boot herumkletterte. Kate wurde auf der Werkbank sitzen, mit Jenny tratschend. Tony, nun Tony würde direkt bei ihm sein, nicht unbedingt arbeitend, aber doch sein Bestes tuend um eine Ablenkung zu sein. Wenn das langweilig wurde, wanderte er im Keller herum, Dinge untersuchend und mit Gibbs Sachen herumhantierend oder mit Kelly spielend.

Allerdings konnte Gibbs sie sich nur vorstellen, während er am Boot arbeitete. Ein Jahr blieb er in seinem Keller, seine Erinnerungen überblickend und Bourbon trinkend, aber es gab nicht einmal ein Geflüster in seiner Vorstellung in Bezug auf das Vorhandensein seiner verstorbenen Freunde und Familie. Er war gezwungen gewesen ein ganzes weiteres Jahr zu warten bis er wieder mit deren Gegenwart vereint gewesen war.

Beobachtend wie Gibbs an dem Boot arbeitet, verloren in seinen Erinnerungen und Fantasien, war ehrlich gesagt ziemlich deprimierend. Es war die einzige Zeit im Jahr, dass sie ihn besuchen konnten – etwas über Glauben, Liebe, Hoffnung, Nächstenliebe und die Verbindung mit Weihnachten als Geburt von Christus öffnet die Tore des Himmels weit genug das sich die verschiedensten Leute sich losreißen konnten für einen Tag des Besuches nach unten. Wenn die Tore sich schlossen, wird jeder der außerhalb war sofort wieder eingesaugt. Oh, es gab natürlich ein paar Ausnahmen – die meisten Schutzengel konnten ihren Job nicht innerhalb der Himmelstüren machen, aber das war es auch schon.

Tony wünschte sich, dass er Dudley zu Julias Gibbs sein konnte, aber das war nicht ganz richtig da ihre Beziehung zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre und Gibbs würde mit jemanden anderen herumscharwenzeln – wahrscheinlich mit Shannon, wenn sie noch leben würde. Allerdings hatte Gibbs keine Kathedrale, die gerettet werden musste, noch wurde er von niemanden vernachlässigt außer von ihm selber und er hatte bereits einen Schutzengel, der anscheinend ein sehr guten Job tat, wenn man Gibbs weitere Existenz auf der Erde als Zeichen dafür sah.

So wie es war, hatte Shannon ihn zuerst für sich reserviert. Zwar hatte ihre Beziehung zwischen ihnen langsam angefangen sich zu verändern zur Zeit als sein letzter Vorhang für ihn fiel, aber nun musste er in einer Schlange hinter einer ganzen Haufen toter Frauen warten. Selbst, wenn die Ehe wirklich im Himmel existieren würden, war es zweifelhaft, dass Polygamie in irgendeiner Art und Weise erlaubt war und Shannon sprach ihn diesbezüglich sowieso nicht wirklich an.

Tony hob eine lachende Kelly hoch und schwang sie herum, einen kurzen Blick auf Gibbs werfend, der kurzzeitig hochgeblickt hat und nun ausdruckslos in die Ferne starrte, ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf taten Tony und Kelly genau das, was sie nun taten, lächeln und lachen und Spaß haben.

Kelly hing an seiner Brust und sah ihn mit traurigen, bewundernden Augen an. „Onkel Tony, gehst du wirklich weg?"

Tony lächelte sanft und setzte sie auf den Boden ab, vor ihr kniend, sodass er ihr besser in die Augen sehen konnte. „Das ist richtig, _mia cara_. Ich werde jedoch nicht für immer weg sein und wir werden uns wieder sehen."

Kelly schniefte. „Aber was ist mit Daddy? Er wird dich vermissen, wenn du Weihnachten nicht wiederkommst. Und wer wird mit mir spielen während Mommy langweiliges Singzeug mit den anderen Engeln macht?"

Tony wischte sanft ihre Tränen weg. „Ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber ich werde im Geiste bei ihm sein und er wird mich wieder sehen, genauso wie du es tun wirst. Und Kelly, ich bin mir sicher, dass Jethro dir gerne Gesellschaft leisten wird sobald ich gegangen bin. Er ist viel lustiger als ich es bin", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Kellys Gesicht leuchtete auf, immer noch mit Tränen verschmiert. „Jethro kommt? Aber wird er nicht traurig sein Onkel Timmy zu verlassen?"

„Du wirst ihm dann einfach nur Gesellschaft leisten müssen, nicht wahr, _mia bella_?"

Sie nickte eifrig und lief weg um sich über die Schulter ihres Vater zu lehnen, ihn beim Arbeiten beobachtend. Tony stand langsam auf und streckte sich, seinen weißen Anzug abklopfend und seinen Heiligenschein in einen feschen Winkel neigend. Die Privilegien der Engel waren ziemlich gut, alles in allem: Heiligenschein, Flügel und weiße Anzüge, mit etwas spiritueller Kraft um Dinge zu erledigen. Tonys Entscheidung die Heilige Leiter zu erklimmen, war keine leichte gewesen, aber Gibbs Zeit sich in der Reihe von diesen im Himmel zugesellen, war beinahe gekommen und Tony liebte ihn zu sehr um ihn zu zwingen eine Entscheidung zwischen ihn und Shannon treffen zu lassen. Shannon würde jedes Mal gewinnen und er wollte nicht Kellys Herz brechen bei dem Versuch ihre Mutter aus dem Bilde zu schieben. Außerdem mochte er Shannon. Er wollte nicht sie – oder Gibbs – in diese Position bringen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er wie ein Mann und eine Frau ziemlich lauten Sex hatten und er zuckte vor Abneigung zusammen als er herüber ging um neben Gibbs zu stehen. Sein erster Schützling war auf dem Wege, er wünschte sich nur, dass er nicht auch seine Erschaffung hören müsste. Es war Zeit für ihn als Schutzengel anzufangen und Gibbs zurückzulassen.

Er beugte sich vor um etwas in Gibbs Ohr zu flüstern, versuchend die Blicke, die auf ihn landeten, und das Kichern von der Treppe und der Werkbank zu ignorieren. Er würde es vermissen Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen und, wenn Gibbs sein Zuhause war, dann, nun ja, was soll's?

Sowohl Kelly als auch Kate und Shannon eine letzte Umarmung gebend, winkte er zum Abschied den anderen Frauen zu als sie langsam verblassten und er die Treppen hinauf ging. Es war beinahe Mitternacht und gewaltsam in den Himmel zurückzukehren war immer ziemlich unangenehm. Den Anblick von Gibbs sorgfältig am Boot arbeitend in sich aufsaugend, Bing Crosby im Hintergrund summend, prägte er sich diesen Augenblick ins Gedächtnis ein, als etwas woran er sich erinnern konnte, während er hinter seinem jungen Schützling herjagte, bevor er fortfuhr die Treppen hoch und aus der Tür zu gehen.

Gibbs fuhr fort zu arbeiten und versuchte zu verhindern zu weinen als sein Herz sich anfühlte als würde es brechen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich als wäre er gerade zurückgelassen worden.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Tonys italienische Spitznamen für Kelly...  
mia cara ~ meine Liebe  
mia bella ~ meine Schöne


End file.
